warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Imposter101
You should have only put Lord Coraks for your article on him. You can put his other aliases in an info box. You should change Syrath's warriors to Syrath's Warriors. Making the 'w' a capital letter. How? You seriously need to edit your Lord Coraks and First War Legion stuff. I've looked through all of your work and it is only when the user Cal_XD makes serious edits does your stuff make any sense. A lot of your work is poorly written (as in grammar, spelling and punctuation) but does have a potential to be pretty good. Okay, I'll stop editing your stuff. I'm sorry. I hope I could be your friend. You just need to brush up your presentation of the articles (as in Grammar and Punctuation). Jackal Hyena 20:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, i was wondering what the aspect of your Syrath the imortal chaos "god" guy was, and if you know it, could you please put it in his infobox to help clear things up. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ive had a some ideas luck , industry and Chaos the chaos god of chaos!Imposter101 08:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get the picture of the Dark Eldar? Primarch11 Hey Imposter. Would please tkae a look at my latest revision to the Vralgazi and tell me if it is alright? I ask because it concerns Syrath. Supahbadmarine 12:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering if you would like a Vralgazi clan for Syrath, as he is a minor Chaos God. If so then please provide me with a name. It should end with an i that has an ee sound. the name should translate into 'The something People'. Contact me if you are interested. Supahbadmarine 21:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Give me a name as I have described. once that is done I will add it to the section Minor Clans. Once that is done you will be free to edit it as you please. Supahbadmarine 21:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The section has been added for you to edit. Supahbadmarine 21:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Feel free to ask if you have any questions. Supahbadmarine 21:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Consult me on issues regarding Syrath in future. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'll get rid of it because Im trying to get the admins to tell me what to fix. Primarch11 18:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey buddy. Long time since we had our last chat. Thought you might be interested in checking these articles. Cal_XD told me about them but he wants a third opinion. Craftworld Miernys seems to be too similar to that cool Dark Craftworld you and Cal_XD came up with and this article seems to have some things that are far too overpowered (NCF much?) Adeptus Curates. Check one of the notable characters and you'll see what I mean. Jackal Hyena 18:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) At Cal's request I have invovled Syrath in my new article, Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye. I have not written anything yet. If you would like to give feedback then feel free. Supahbadmarine 02:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay i would be honor to have the Gamma Dragons be enemies with them. Primarch11 21:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) could you also give me a link too? Primarch11 21:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) im adding the gamma dragons onto the enemy section of the Syrath's warriors legion right now. Primarch11 22:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I personally prefer the drawing over the computer image as the essentially have the same aesthetic. But, it would be a great idea to add it to the page anyway either in a gallery or somewhere else on the page. Also, what do you think of the huge additions I have made to Coraks' history. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Rules for Syrath Could you please post the rules on your user blog first and I'll add them to the Syrath page after seeing them.A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Imposter. I am starting to work on Trevar Vega again. Sorry I have been so lazy. Anyway, I think I have come up with a good baxkstory for him, and wanted to see if you liked it. He was originally a Drakon of another Kabal, but was betrayed and left to die against enemy forces. Terik's Kabal happened to be present at the battle, and seeing that Vega could be useful he saved him and took him into his Kabal. Tired of the backstabbng and politics of his former position, Trevar requested to be a Sybarite instead. He becomes Terik's enforcer after an incident. He learns that a Drakon is intending to betray Terik and kills him himself. He hangs the drakons body over the entrance to Terik's Grand Hall with the word "Loyalty is life." written on the wall in the Drakon's blood. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 19:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) If you want I could add the other Daemon Prince which I painted to the Syrath's Warriors page to represent on of the groups DP's. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey Imposter. i was wondering if Syrath would like to ally with a Chaos Black Legion Lord and Dark Apostle im working on to take down the Brotherhood and Grim. I asked Cal and he's okay with it. Just let me know. Primarch11 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for letting me know, i just started to so i don't have one yet, but when i do ill let you and Cal know ok? Primarch11 19:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my earlier message Imposter? Supahbadmarine 00:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks, i was also thinking that maybe Bevid found a way into the Black Library too and made a deal with Syrath that he helps him he'll help Syrath into the library. Also how you want them to meet is up to you, just let me know when your done. Primarch11 20:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) i found a picture of a Lord of Change that maybe could work as Syrath's current form. If you like to see it ill link the page to you. Primarch11 20:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) http://firstkeeper.deviantart.com/gallery/3065265#/d19v1j1 here it is. Primarch11 20:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) thats okay i was just making a suggestion. Primarch11 20:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What time period should Syrath and Bevid meet? Primarch11 21:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ok well im going to be going somewhere soon, but i wanted to let you know that i added Syrath's warriors as allies with the Sons of Horus warband. so why don't you think of a way how Syrath meets Bevid, send it to my talk page, and ill make any changes to it if i see anything i don't like and add it to Bevid's page. Primarch11 17:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) well maybe that could work. you see im working on two pages one called the Traveler and the other called the Stones of the Gods. The stones are ancient and powerful objects which for some reason neither daemons nor those corrupted by chaos can use. Daemons are automatically destroyed and chaos corrupted people die slowly. Bevid has one or two of them but makes his minions use them instead. One of them steals a book about Tzeentch from the Black Library. So we can keep the part about the 3rd War legion saving him but Bevid and Syrath make a deal: Syrath's gives bevid more forces to hunt down the stones and the others after them. then in return Bevid will give the book to him to destroy the other Chaos Gods so he may rule all of Chaos and make Bevid the new Warmaster of Chaos. What do you think? Primarch11 16:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) so i asked Cal about Bevid and Syrath being allies and he said he was good with it. Primarch11 12:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC)